


Freud und Leid

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1997, Canonical Character Death, Death Eaters, Drabble, Dumbledores Tod, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Torture, Juni 1997, Malfoy Manor, Quadruple Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Albus Dumbledore ist tot und die Todesser feiern. Doch sein Leben hat das Leben eines Todessers gekostet und niemand spürt die Höhe des Preises schmerzhafter als dessen bester Freund Jugson.
Relationships: Gibbon & Jugson (Harry Potter)
Series: Todesserdrabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Freud und Leid

Die Zurückkommenden waren in euphorischer Stimmung, das konnte Nicol schon von weitem hören, und seine Anspannung löste sich ein wenig, genau wie die der anderen Wartenden im Salon von Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix Lestrange und Narzissa Malfoy sprangen gleichzeitig auf und stürzten zum Flur. In der Tür stießen die Schwestern zusammen und Nicol grinste ein wenig über Mrs Malfoys untypische Hast. Aber sogar der Dunkle Lord war aufgestanden und sah erwartungsvoll zu den Ankommenden, also konnte man Mrs Malfoy ihre Eile wohl nachsehen.

Die Tür flog auf und Rowles mächtige Gestalt erschien als erstes. Er reckte die Faust in die Luft und grölte: „Der alte Sack ist tot!“

Jubel und Applaus brandete im Salon auf, Gläser klirrten und Todesser lagen sich vor Freude in den Armen. Doch Nicol hielt den Blick weiter auf die Tür gerichtet, er war noch nicht bereit zu jubeln und registrierte kaum, wie Selinda ihn begeistert auf die Wange küsste.

Da war Yaxley, der ausnahmsweise mal zufrieden aussah, Greyback, dessen Gesicht und Hände blutverkrustet waren, die Carrow-Geschwister, der Malfoy-Junge, der aussah, als hätte er einen Grimm gesehen und sofort in Mrs Malfoys Umarmung verschwand und Snape, der ihr zunickte und völlig unbewegt schien. Aber wo war Keith?

Nicol sprang auf und drängte sich durch die Gratulanten. Rowle sah ihn kommen und die Freude fiel aus seinem Gesicht, er griff nach Nicols Arm. „Gibbon ist getroffen worden, er ist tot.“

Die Geräusche der Welt schienen plötzlich von weit weg zu kommen, während Nicol zu begreifen versuchte, nur Rowles Worte hallten ohrendbetäubend in seinem Kopf. „Tot. Tot. Tot.“

„Er ist als Held gefallen, für eine bessere Welt.“ Rowles Satz drang kaum zu ihm durch. Keith war tot. Kaum nahm er wahr, wie der Dunkle Lord sich erhob und eine Rede hielt, er verstand nicht, warum der Malfoy-Junge gefoltert wurde, es war ihm auch gleichgültig.

Erst als das Glas, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es hielt, unter dem Druck seiner Hände zersprang und ihn tief ins Fleisch schnitt, erwachte er aus seiner Benommenheit. Ein anderer Gedanke füllte ihn jetzt aus: Rache. Nicol griff nach seinem Wetterumhang und begann, seine festen Drachenlederstiefel anzuziehen.

„Jugson, wo willst du denn hin?“, fragte Selinda. „Wir feiern doch jetzt, und du ziehst die ganze Schutzkleidung an?“

"Krieg ist 'ne schmutzige Sache. Da halte ich mich dran - jetzt wird es schmutzig", sagte Nicol und schlug krachend die Tür hinter den Feiernden zu.


End file.
